


Чечевичная похлебка

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: Джон Сильвер был пиратским королем, а теперь он трактирщик в Бристоле.





	Чечевичная похлебка

— Должен сказать, это решение напрашивалось, — заявляет Флинт, присаживаясь на край стола, и выжидательно глядит на Сильвера. — Станешь отпираться?

— Иди к дьяволу, — в сердцах бросает тот.

Флинт усмехается и качает головой.

В Бристоле сыплет мелкий холодный дождь, нескончаемый и выматывающий душу, как боль в отрезанной ноге. Сильверу кажется, что эта бесконечная сырость потихоньку смывает с него — с них — все краски, как с носовой фигуры. Тускнеет его собственный камзол, тускнеют браслеты Мади, и даже ее шоколадная кожа будто начинает приобретать пепельный оттенок.

В один из таких дней Сильвер видит на рынке неподалеку от порта моряка, который продает попугая. Большая яркая птица зябко нахохлилась и озирается вокруг с мрачным неодобрением, будто сама осознавая, насколько чужеродно тут выглядит. Он покупает попугая, не торгуясь. Почти не торгуясь.

— Назови его Капитаном Флинтом, — ровным голосом говорит Мади, глядя, как Сильвер кромсает яблоко ножом, чтобы скормить новому питомцу. Зернистая мякоть яблока расцветает алыми прожилками. Мади наблюдает со спокойным интересом.

— Отличная идея, — отвечает Сильвер, подбирая языком каплю крови.

…Иногда их разговор происходит на берегу, где Флинт учил Сильвера фехтовать, иногда — в лесу возле костра, иногда в капитанской каюте. Иногда Сильвер даже стоит при этом на двух ногах — настоящих, живых ногах — наслаждаясь забытым ощущением.

— Только не думай, будто я от тебя этого не ожидал, — роняет Флинт, вглядываясь куда-то в линию горизонта.

— Даже так? — Сильвер старается вложить в ответ весь доступный ему сарказм.

— Но ведь ты сам, кажется, обещал меня уничтожить? — невозмутимо парирует капитан.

Сильвер отворачивается.

Год за годом море выбрасывает к ним, будто обломки кораблекрушения, людей и вести из прежней жизни. В трактир с компанией других матросов забредает Бен Ганн — чтобы через несколько дней вновь отплыть в Вест-Индию на торговом судне. Чудом бежав от правосудия в Северной Каролине, до старой доброй Англии добирается Израэль Хэндс. Мади терпеть его не может, и Сильвер вздыхает с облегчением, когда Хэндс покидает Бристоль, чтобы затеряться в лондонских трущобах.

Говорят, у Билли Бонса теперь собственный корабль и команда. Говорят, Рэкхема повесили в Порт-Ройале. Говорят, Энн Бонни вышла замуж за фермера в Южной Каролине и исправно рожает детей. Сильвер слушает с болезненным интересом. Если уж Бонни смогла перевоплотиться — то, значит, нет на свете кожи, которую нельзя было бы сменить.

Даже Мади теперь правит «Подзорной трубой» с теми же сноровкой и хладнокровием, с которыми правила бы колонией маронов. Будто всю жизнь готовилась именно к этому.

— За процветание трактира! — салютует Флинт, поднимая флягу с ромом. — Я всегда знал, что перед тобой большое будущее.

С течением времени, кажется, сил огрызаться уже не осталось, даже во сне.

Флинт идет по рыжей земле Джорджии меж рядами хлопка. Флинт лежит навзничь под кронами деревьев на Острове Скелета. Какая, в сущности, разница, если страница перевернута и закрыта навсегда? Джон Сильвер был пиратским королем, а теперь он трактирщик в Бристоле, история окончена, история продолжается, историю можно рассказывать на тысячу разных ладов, пока ты жив. Чечевичная похлебка густа и навариста.

— И все-таки ты не убил меня. Почему? — с любопытством спрашивает Джеймс, наклоняясь ближе, пока Джон не перестает видеть что-либо, кроме жгучей зелени его глаз.

В этот момент он всегда просыпается, чтобы на вопрос не пришлось отвечать.


End file.
